The Jealous Wife ONE SHOT: (Barbatos X Ikutachi)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Ikutachi is jealous of Barbatos' friendship with Rhongomiant. Barbatos reminds Ikutachi that he's the only one for him... *This story picks up after the scene between Barbatos and Rhongomiant in Episode 4 of An Unlikely Love.


"Where were you?" Ikutachi asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Out." Barbatos replied.

"Out where?"

The Phantom sighed, his patience was starting to run thin. He loved the hot-headed Ikutachi almost as much as the cool, indifferent one. But he'd be lying if he said the Anima wasn't starting to piss him off.

Sure, during their brief hiatus, he'd slept with another, but what Ikutachi seemed to forget was that he did as well. In fact, he'd cheated first if you really wanted to get technical about it. But then again, Barbatos' situation was different. The man he'd chosen to sleep with was one of his best friends. A friend he still wanted in his life. Rhongomiant was a good man and a trusted confidant. You only get a few good friends in life and Barbatos knew that. But Ikutachi… well, let's just say he wasn't exactly very understanding about the whole disastrous situation.

"You went to see _him_, didn't you?"

"If you already know the answer, then why ask the question." Barbatos took a deep breath. He was having a difficult time keeping the venom out of his voice.

Ikutachi wasn't the type to show his feelings openly, but Barbatos could see the anger and hurt on his face. It made him feel guilty, but he wasn't about to back down. He wasn't going to lose Rhongomiant's friendship because his lover was stamping his foot and having a temper tantrum. They were all adults. Surely there was a way to overcome this without hurt feelings and broken friendships.

"I asked you for one thing, Barbatos. One thing! Is it too much to ask that you stay away from him?!"

"Yes it is! He is my friend, Iku! I made the mistake of sleeping with him. It's one I will have to live with for the rest of my life. It hurt him and it hurt you, and all I'm trying to do is make things right!"

"Is he so important to you?" Ikutachi asked. He was trying to sound calm; keep his composure, but Barbatos could see his mask of cool indifference slipping.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Barbatos asked. He would not lie to his lover. He respected Ikutachi too much to do something like that. "I will tell you the truth if that's what you want, but I fear you will not like it."

Ikutachi blinked several times, tears forming in his beautiful amber eyes. The sight made Barbatos' heart ache. He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen the Anima cry, and each and every time it threatened to be his undoing.

"Please, my love." He reached out for Ikutachi. "Don't be angry. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Don't touch me!" Ikutachi shouted.

The sound of him yelling gave Barbatos pause. Ikutachi didn't raise his voice. Not unless he was in the throes of passion.

"You never let me explain things to you properly." Barbatos replied. "If you'd just hear me out, I could explain all this to you!"

"Hear you out?! You expect me to listen to you talk about how much you care for _him_?! How you can't live without _him_?! You've truly lost your mind!"

"It's not like that and you know it! Rhongomiant is my friend! One of very few. I don't want to lose him over something like this."

"And what about me? What about losing me?!"

Barbatos froze, his shock only outweighed by his anger. "Are you threatening to leave me?" He asked cautiously.

"I do not make threats, demon." Ikutachi answered coldly.

"Is that what you want then? To end this?"

Ikutachi said nothing, keeping his eyes locked with his. The Anima was bluffing. It was so painfully obvious that Barbatos had to stop himself from laughing.

"Just as well." Barbatos said, running a hand down his face. "I can't keep doing this with you anyway; all this jealousy and suspicion. I mean, I can't even go to the bathroom without asking you first."

He turned around, removing his shirt and preparing to take a shower. If his little Anima wanted to play games, then he'd happily play along.

"I hate you." Ikutachi whispered, his voice shaking with hurt and anger.

"What was that?" Barbatos asked over his shoulder, not even bothering to do look at the Anima.

"I said I hate you!" Ikutachi picked up one of the glass sitting on the night stand, hurling it at Barbatos. "I hate you!" He shrieked.

Barbatos managed to dodge the glass just in time; shards of glass flying as it shattered against the wall.

"What the fuck, Iku! Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy?! You haven't seen crazy!"

Ikutachi launched himself at Barbatos; all hands and feet. If the Anima didn't look so furious, Barbatos would have definitely laughed. Ikutachi pulled back, balling up his fist to strike him in the chin. Barbatos dodged the blow, catching the Anima's wrist. He spun Ikutachi around, pinning his against his chest. Ikutachi struggled against his hold, shouting and kicking until he had no energy left.

"Are you finished yet?" Barbatos asked, his tone full of amusement.

It wasn't that he thought the situation was funny, or that Ikutachi's feelings were amusing. It was just that he'd never seen such an outburst of pure emotion from his lovely, aloof Anima. Usually such behavior was limited to their bedroom play.

"I hate you!" Ikutachi said breathlessly.

"Yes, you keep saying that." Barbatos whispered, his lips inches from Ikutachi's ear.

Ikutachi shivered in his arms, a tiny moan slipping from his lips. Barbatos turned Ikutachi to face him, keeping his arms wrapped securely around him.

"Is that true? Do you really hate me?"

"Y-yes." Ikutachi said, his eyes taking on a pleading look. "I hate you for what you've done to me. I feel so… I don't even know anymore!" He fought to push Barbatos away, but gave up when he realized it was futile. His head fell against the bare skin of Barbatos' broad chest. "What's wrong with me?" He asked weakly. "I see myself acting this way, and I can't stop it."

Guilt washed over Barbatos. He should've realized sooner what was going on. Ikutachi wasn't used to feeling so many emotions at once. Love, anger, jealously, desire. The poor Anima was on an emotional roller coaster, and what Barbatos was doing was the equivalent of unbuckling his seat belt and throwing him off the ride.

Barbatos took Ikutachi's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "I love you." He said firmly. "You are the single most important person in my life, and that will never change. I will never betray you and I will never leave your side."

"But you said…"

"Listen to what I'm saying right now." Barbatos said, cutting him off. "There is no one else; not now and not ever. You are my first and only love, and there isn't a force in this world that will keep me from you. Not even your own stubbornness." He kissed Ikutachi on the forehead. "I promised you eternity, my love, and an eternity you shall have."

"What about Rhongomiant?" Ikutachi asked weakly.

"He is a friend, nothing more. Though I care about him and cherish his friendship, it pales in comparison to what I feel for you. You are my everything; my reason for living. Without you, I have nothing."

Ikutachi searched Barbatos' face, his tears now falling freely. "I'm scared." He whispered. "I fall in love with you more and more each day. What if I never stop falling? I feel like I'm going to lose myself."

"Then we shall get lost together."

Barbatos leaned in, pressing his lips hesitantly against his lover's delicate mouth. The Anima was clearly terrified by his own feelings; afraid that he was the only one hopelessly in love. How wrong he was...

Ikutachi sighed in his arms, sliding his hands up Barbatos chest before wrapping lovingly around the Phantom's neck.

Ikutachi broke their kiss, his eyes still closed. "Tell me you love me again."

"I love you." Barbatos whispered, lifting Ikutachi in his arms and carrying him to the bed. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He whispered the words over and over again as he stripped his lover. It was hard for Barbatos to comprehend just how delicate Ikutachi was. The Anima was strong and unwavering in battle, but when it came to understanding and coping with his feelings, he was like a child; frightened and confused.

Barbatos feathered a trail of kisses from his lover's lips, across the pale skin of his slender neck, and down to one of his puckered nipples. He licked and sucked the sensitive flesh, his groin tightening as Ikutachi arched his back off the bed. The Anima ran his fingers through Barbatos' hair, holding his head in place against his chest.

Ikutachi let out a sigh of protest when Barbatos stopped, but it was quickly followed by a sharp intake of breath as the Phantom made is way even lower. He spread Ikutachi's legs apart, bending his knees so he could get a good view of his lovers' small pink blossom. He smiled, taking hold of Ikutachi's length as he leaned in to lick and kiss the puckered hole.

When he was satisfied Ikutachi was ready for more, he gently slid a finger inside; easing in and out. When his finger was slick with his lover's juices, he slid in another, this time going deeper; touching his lover's inner most part. Barbatos knew the spot well; it was etched forever in his memory. He knew all the secret ways to give his beloved pleasure, and he used each and every one without restraint.

Ikutachi's hips lifted off the bed, pushing himself further onto Barbatos' questing fingers. The Phantom chuckled softly.

"Always so impatient." Barbatos whispered.

He slid a third finger in, taking his lover's cock into his warm, wet mouth. Ikutachi moaned sweetly, wrapping his hands around Barbatos' horns and pulling him forward as he pushed himself deeper into the Phantom's mouth.

Barbatos relaxed the muscles of his throat, taking Ikutachi as deeply as he could. The Anima was whimpering now, his grip tightening around Barbatos' horns as he drew closer to his orgasm.

"I-I'm cumming!" Ikutachi cried.

Barbatos was ready when the explosion came; devouring his lover's hot seed as it spilled forth.

"W-why did you s-swallow it?" Ikutachi stuttered; every inch of his pale skin a lovely shade of crimson.

Barbatos didn't reply as he climbed atop his lover, pulling his own length free while he positioned himself between his lover's long beautiful legs. He pulled Ikutachi's hips forward, sliding easily into the Anima's hot depths. Barbatos groaned in ecstasy as the slick heat wrapped around his throbbing cock. He shuddered, pressing his forehead to Ikutachi's.

"I don't think… I can be gentle." Barbatos bit out.

This was always how it went. He tried to keep things slow; draw out their pleasure for as long as possible. But every time he slid into his lover's tight hole, he lost all control.

"I don't want your gentleness, demon." Ikutachi whispered, kissing Barbatos lightly on the lips. "I want your passion. I want your fire to consume me."

And that was all it took. Barbatos made love to Ikutachi over and over. And each time the Anima reached his climax, Barbatos would change positions, bringing his lover to release once more. It took all his restraint to keep his own orgasm at bay, but when it finally came, it was so explosive; so mind-blowing, that his whole world shook with the force of it. He filled his lover to the brim, his claws digging into the tender flesh of Ikutachi's hips.

If the Anima felt any pain, he did not show it. He screamed in pleasure, his fifth and final orgasm tearing though him in perfect unison with Barbatos'. They both collapsed to the bed, gasping for air.

"Incredible." Barbatos whispered, kissing Ikutachi on the shoulder. "I can never get enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual." Ikutachi replied, snuggling into Barbatos' arms.

"I'm sorry about this." Barbatos said, gently touching his lover's hip. There was blood where his claws had broken the flesh. "Let me get you cleaned up."

"No." Ikutachi said quickly, grabbing Barbatos' wrist. "Stay here with me."

"But you're bleeding." Barbatos insisted.

"It's nothing." Ikutachi replied, rolling over to face Barbatos. "They are evidence of your love for me. I shall bear the scars with pride."

Barbatos stared at his beloved Anima, realizing how incredibly fortunate he was to have such love in his life. Suddenly, the thought of giving up everything for the man in his arms didn't seem so ridiculous.

"I'll stop seeing Rhongo." Barbatos said, stroking his lover's cheek with his thumb. "It's not worth losing you over."

Ikutachi smiled. "Knowing that you would give him up for me is enough." He took Barbatos' hand, kissing his palm. "I trust you, Barbatos. You and your love. There's no need to give him up to prove it."

Barbatos laid Ikutachi across his chest, holding him until the both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**EPILOGUE**

Ikutachi jolted out of his slumber, immediately searching the bed for Barbatos. When he realized the Phantom was nowhere to be found, panic, sharp and fierce, stabbed him through the chest. Despite their incredible make-up sex earlier, there was still a shadow of doubt clouding his thoughts. Ikutachi tried to force it from his mind, but the fear and doubt clung mercilessly to him. He rose from the bed; a scrap of paper on the night stand catching his eye.

He picked up the paper, hesitating a moment before unfolding it…

_My dearest love,_

_If you awake and find I'm not there, know that I will not be gone long. I will always return to your side. I love you, now and for all eternity. _

_Barbatos _

_PS. I just went downstairs to make you dinner. ) _


End file.
